Team Terrific How it all began
by Nadz4ever
Summary: a group of 6 make unusual allies and the world is suddenly turned inside out by the powers of dark....and good. This is sorta like Sailor Moon but quite different


**How it all Began**

_**Prologue**_

In the darkness a strange noise could be heard through the night. A strange light flickered. Vine crept close, eyes widening, feet making no sound. Before his eyes unravelled a very unusual and terrifying scenario. The prophet, Tinscuo, was standing near a fire, concentrating. Vine settled down and watched carefully from the safety of a dense bush. Tinscuo raised his hands and muttered long sentences from something that sounded like the ancient language."He's saying a spell" realised Vine and watched closely. Tinscuo's irises disappeared and his eyes became white, with a mystic fire burning in each. "So that what a prophet looks like when he makes magic" Vine shuddered. Tinscuo kept muttering louder and louder and Vine's hair raised in terror as he watched. Tinscuo's hand flashed and suddenly he was holding balls of fire, water, air, rocks, metal and lightning. Then a huge light filled Mytholia and Vine was sure that every one had woken up and seen it, and then Tinscuo collapsed and started disappearing. Vine gasped and ran over to the exhausted prophet. "Tinscuo! Tinscuo! What's happened?"Vine's anguished cries woke the prophet and he mumbled his last word's " Portals. I made Portals. Let the world be widened. Beware the wolf among sheep. 6 saviours for the human world will emerge through these portals..."His voice got shallower and weaker" they will find the portals....the portals are hidden....save all that is dear to them" And with those words the prophet died in Vine's arms. Vine gasped and started trembling and tears welled in his eyes (he was only 12) but clenched his fist and with a loud groan, dragged Tinscuo's body over to the grass and by the light of dawn, buried him respectfully. Vine built a little memorial for him, using his plant and earth skills and then, eyes still filled with tears, walked back to his village in the Rock Caves.

_**Chapter 1**_

In a country called Mytholia this story begins. Mytholia was divided into Metal Mines, Air Mountains, Rock Caves, Water Forest, Lightning Valley and Fire Volcanoes. Metal Elfs live in the Metal Mines and also a few dwarfs and silver dragons. Air fairies and Sky Dragons made their home in the Air Mountains. The Rock Caves are the home of Earth Elfs and Rock Dragons. Water Elfs and Water Dragons call the Water Forests home. Fire Fairies and Mountain Dragons live at the Fire Volcanoes. Storm Elfs and Thunder Dragons all live in Lightning Valley. Every month all the citizens meet together at Element Clearing. This is where the only known portal to the human world is. It is heavily guarded so no one can go through.

In the Metal Mines a young metal elf looked out her window at the pretty Silver Waterfalls. The moon shined on the waterfalls, illuminating them. Sparkle, the female metal elf, had just finished packing and zipped her backpack up. She swung it unto her back and silently crept through the town. Sparkle reached the waterfalls and used her dagger to cut through the chains surrounding them. She climbed silently and quickly up the rocks and into a hidden cave behind one of the waterfalls. Suddenly she felt as if she was being sucked into something and a moment later she appeared in a field. Sparkle felt light-headed and fainted.

Thunder woke up and yawned. Her legs were still asleep so she shook them awake and reluctantly got out of bed. The young storm elf polished her arrows and put her light-weight armour on. She stepped out of her cottage and scanned the village. She nodded with satisfaction that the village was empty and everyone was still asleep. Thunder ran out f the village and into one of the Lightning Valley's many plains. She headed into the forest to catch her breakfast. She wasn't really looking where she was going so it's no surprise she fell into a deep hole. The young storm elf landed with a painful grunt and shakily got up. She dusted herself and groaned as she realised she couldn't get out. Thunder looked around and noticed a small opening in the north side of the hole. She shrugged and crawled through it. When she emerged she found herself in a long hallway. Thunder timidly started walking along the long hallway and as she traced a pretty design that was etched into the wall, she felt a sucking feeling and suddenly felt grass beneath her feet. The young storm elf felt the world spinning around her and collapsed.

Wave wiped a trickle of sweat off her forehead and threw the water ball at her imaginary foe. It hit a tree and splashed all over the grass. The pretty water elf sighed and looked around the clearing for somewhere to sit. She shrugged and jumped onto a branch of one of the Legendary trees of the Water Forest. Wave stretched her legs and decided to climb higher as an exercise. She jumped to the next two branches with ease and then swung around the fourth branch and did a couple of flips before landing on the next branch. When Wave reached the top of her favourite tree she looked around and smiled as the view unfolded before her, Then she frowned as she noticed an unfamiliar dent in one of the Giant Rocks. She jumped down and landed gracefully a few metres from the rock. Wave stuck her head closer to the dent and felt herself being sucked in somewhere. Everything went dark and she found herself in a field, then she passed out.

Grassey tensed and relaxed as her arrow hit the bullseye, again. She walked over to the target and pulled the arrow out of the bullseye. She drank some water out of her waterskin and lifted a rock for her to sit on, using her earth powers. "I think this is the best place for me in all of the Rock Caves"she admitted, admiring the cave. The earth elf lazed about then, with a very un-ladylike grunt, jumped off the rock and walked towards to massive rocks. She leaned unto one of the rocks, leisurely and suddenly her grip lessoned and she fell into a deep dark hole. When she emerged she found herself in a field of some sort and she unexpectedly fainted.

Above the Fire Volcanoes, a graceful fire fairy was doing arabesques and pirouettes on the clouds while a majestic mountain dragon was watching her lazily from where he was gliding with the wind. She twirled again and giggled as the dragon fumbled and tilted to the side. Oritio grunted and balanced himself again. Lava waved her hand absently and let herself fall through the clouds. Near the ground, Lava spread her wings and landed gracefully on a rock. She looked around and flew onto the next rock and so on. On her tenth rock, the pretty fire fairy slipped surprisingly and tumbled into one of the volcanoes. She landed awkwardly on ledge and felt a weird sensation then she felt weak, hearing Oritio calling for her. Lava appeared in a field and passed out both from exhaustion and dizziness.


End file.
